SGU - Sexy Ghost University
by yellowsheep0
Summary: AU where Danny and Vlad have a secret relationship as student and professor. One shot - more sex


AU where Danny and Vlad have a secret relationship as student and professor

Students busily passed each other in the halls. Although, it was evening, it was midterms. That meant students staying up late night trying to finish assignments on time, cramming for tests, and getting their papers in.

On the other side of the door, indie rock music played as Danny's bed creaked. His body was on top of a grey-haired man, both cocks filled in each other's mouths. The undisclosed couple was 69ing.

Supporting his small body above Vlad, Danny's arms started to become weak. He curled his fingers inward as moved his mouth up and down. Saliva dripped down to the base of Vlad's shaft. As he licked away he could feel his own member get very hot. Danny tightened himself, trying hard not to orgasm too soon because he knew Vlad would be disappointed.

His entrance pulsated directly in front of Vlad. Vlad's eyes narrowed while he continued to suck off the young student. Vlad knew what was coming and that is exactly what happened. White hot liquid shot into Vlad's mouth. Immediately, he pulled Danny off and slapped him on the ass.

"Sorry, it's been awhile," Danny said apologetically as he lay on his side, turned to his professor.

Vlad swallowed "Danny's lack of self-control," and wiped away the remains from his lips. He got up from the bed and walked over to Danny's desk which sat a brown leather bag. Danny could not see from his position what he was doing.

"Are you asking me to teach you another lesson," he asked as he looked through the bag. A surprised look appeared on Danny's face as he saw his professor pull out a pair of handcuffs. Danny began to turn the other way as the professor quickly pulled at one of his legs. Danny's body fell forward. Vlad was already pinning him down with his knees straddled over. Vlad was much stronger than Danny and easily grabbed his arms and cuffed them together behind his back.

"Vladdie, I have to work on my thesis," Danny whined as his face was buried into the sheets.

"You're a smart little badger, I'm sure you'll figure something out," Vlad replied as he got up and walked to the bathroom (*Do some dorms have their own bathrooms? I rented apartments throughout college so idk much*).

Danny was restless; he rolled over and threw himself forward to sit up. It was difficult getting up while being handcuffed from behind. Danny kept his head low while he peaked towards the bathroom. He then transformed into his ghost from and phased out of the handcuffs.

To Vlad, the transformation was not completely silent. His head appeared through the door frame as the faucet continued to flow.

"What did I say about using your ghost powers?" he said hotly.

Bright green eyes glowed back at Vlad. Danny began to giggle, knowing he had irritated his professor. Vlad pointed a finger at Danny, sending a beam of fuchsia colored ecto-energy. Danny quickly dodges the skinny beam which contrasted his own green energy. Still standing on the bed naked, Danny becomes intangible and fades through the wall.

With a scowled look, Vlad followed through the wall. The residents of the dorm continued to bustle between walkways. Danny focused his energy on remaining invisible to his peers. He stood in the middle of the rec room while his classmates were oblivious to his presence. Vlad remained invisible as well, his eyes locked on his pupil. Danny's heart raced as Vlad moved forward, chasing after him.

Vlad lurches forward and tackles Danny's to the ground, using his weight to hold him.

"How long do you think you can remain invisible," he whispered into Danny's ear from behind. Distracted, Danny flinched as Vlad quickly inserted himself. The boy gasped trying to hold back sounds from his voice. He strained as his professor continued to penetrate him from behind. Danny pushed himself up, now on all fours. Sweat slid along the white hairs of his head. Danny could feel it was becoming more difficult to remain invisible. His body began to flash in and out of visibility.

"Did you see something," voices around the room began to ask.

"Vlad, I can't hold on any longer," Danny said tensed. His hands were in fists and his eyes shut tight.

"Just like how you couldn't hold on earlier," Vlad remarked. Although, Vlad wanted to punish Danny, the school could not find out that Danny was the ghost boy, let alone that they were a couple. Vlad would certainly lose his job.

Vlad gripped Danny's waist and phased through the floor. The two floated back to Danny's dorm. The ghost boy let out a sigh of relief as he transformed back into a raven-haired boy with blue eyes.

"Don't think your punishment is over, Daniel," Vlad exclaimed as he pulled a maid outfit from his bag.


End file.
